


Communication Bell

by phoenixjustice



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Gundam Wing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during various parts of the series.</p><p>War was a neverending thing; people came together in those times, full of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Bell

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles with different music.

: :: :

**Daybreak's Bell - Heero Yui, Heero/Duo**

It felt as though the wars were neverending; and since life had failed him so, what was wrong with siding with a Death God?

**Just Communication - Zechs/Heero**

They both understood the hardships of war, both having dealt with tragedy head on. They were each other's strength.

**Psycho - Grell, reference to Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Bleach, Gundam Wing, etc (i.e about Shinigami)**

He never got along with those other Shinigami types; what part of life was fun if you couldn't maim a person or two?

 


End file.
